


Lonely Without You

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, First Time, Hikaru gets lonely, Kaoru finds out, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Kaoru has a date, and Hikaru doesn't know what to do with himself.





	Lonely Without You

Haruhi was deep into her studies when the first knock came, knuckles tapping the door so softly she almost didn't hear it.

Her head lifted, her ears cocked to better hear the next soft rap when it came.

A cursory glance at the clock told her that it was 9 pm, and she was not expecting any visitors, especially not that late in the evening.

"Hello?" She opened the front door.

"Haruhi, I know its late but... can I come in?"

"Hikaru?" It took her a second to notice that he was alone. "Where's Kaoru?" She pushed the door open wide, and he stepped inside.

"He's..." Hikaru looked down as he toed his shoes off. "Well, I'm supposed to keep this quiet but I guess I can tell you. He's out on a date."

"A date?!" Haruhi could not hide the surprise in her voice.

"Yeah. She's the daughter of the family that moved into the vacant manor next to ours, but for various reasons she's being home-schooled rather than enrolled at Ouran. I don't know all the details, just that it has something to do with Japan having a different school year from England, where she moved from, and the fact that she has ADHD.

"There is an old gate linking the two estates, and she got onto Hitachiin land by accident. Kaoru was the one who found her, and well..." He lifted his hands, palms up, as though to say "you already know the rest."

"They hit it off right away?"

"Yes." He sighed as he sat down beside Haruhi on the cushions surrounding the table the Fujioka's used for both eating and studying.

"And that's bothering you. Are you jealous of Kaoru?" She began to put away her books, knowing that as long as Hikaru was in her home she would get no more studying done.

"Jealous? No, I am not jealous." He smiled softly at her, and she knew that he was being honest with her, and she finally recognized the strange emotion that had been surrounding her best friend.

"You're lonely, aren't you?"

Hikaru nodded slowly. "Yeah. I just... I've never been apart from Kaoru like this. Before I've always known when I would see him again but..." Hikaru shook his head. "I went for a walk to clear my mind, flagged down a cab when I grew tired of walking, and came here on a whim. I can't be alone right now; if I am I know that I'll do something stupid, like ruining Kaoru's date by calling him." He placed his head into his hands. "What sort of brother am I?"

"One who loves Kaoru deeply." She reached over and gently took one of his hands. "Stay as long as you need to."

"Oh, Haruhi, is your father not home?" Hikaru noticed for the first time that Ranka was absent from the room.

"He's at work, and won't be home until early tomorrow morning." 

"So we're alone?" He blinked at her.

"Yes, we are. Is that a problem?" She cocked her head in confusion.

"No, not at all! I just wasn't expecting to end up alone with you." He stood up. "Do you mind if I use your toilet?" 

"Not at all. Would you like something to eat?"

"I would love some of your cooking but, truthfully I don't think I can eat right now. I have no appetite. Some tea would be nice though. Whatever you have on hand is fine."

Haruhi watched as Hikaru disappeared into the bathroom, knowing that he was more worried about Kaoru than he was letting on.

"Thank you." He smiled at her as she handed him a mug several minutes later. 

"You're scared, aren't you?"

"Scared?"

"That this girl will steal Kaoru away from you. That you'll almost never see him if he has a girlfriend."

"Oh. Yeah, I am. Is it that obvious?" Haruhi nodded and he sighed.

"I knew that someday this would happen but I wasn't expecting someday to be now." He set his mug back down, having only taken a small sip, but he kept his hands wrapped around the hot ceramic.

"Kaoru would never date anyone who refuses to let him make time for you. You're far too important to him for that. More important than any girl will ever be."

"Yeah, you're right." Some of the weight lifted from his shoulders, and he took a proper sip.

"Hey, Haruhi? Can I ask you for a rather odd favor?"

“What is it?” She looked at him, worried by the oddly formal way he was talking.

“Can you get out your futon and can I... join you in it?” He looked away from her shyly.

“What?” Her eyes widened in shock.

He held up his hands once more, though this time his palms were facing towards her. “Fully clothed, of course. I just want to hold you. Is that okay?” He still wasn't quite able to meet her eyes.

“Yeah, of course it is.” She shook her head, pushing the strange thought that he had been about to ask her for more than that out of her mind.

He was lonely; Hikaru had already confessed to that, and she had no reason to think that he was lying. Even so, she felt nervous as she spread out her futon; even if his intentions were truly innocent, it was her first time sharing a bed with a boy. The fact that he was one of her two best friends made her more, rather than less nervous.

The strangest part was the feeling that if it had been Kaoru asking, rather than Hikaru, she would not be nervous at all, but she didn't know why. They had the same face, and yet were two separate, individuals.

She grabbed an extra pillow, and spread the blankets out flat, then she bit her lip. “Hang on one sec.” She went and got an old pair of her fathers pyjamas and handed them over. “Change into this, you'll be more comfortable. I'm going to call my dad and see if you can stay the night.”

“Stay the night?” His eyes widened.

“If you want to, of course. I just don't think you should be alone right now, that's all.”

"Oh. Thank you." He started changing, not bothering to duck into another room as he was not planning on remove his boxers.

She watched him change almost idly as she waited for the manager to get her dad. "Haruhi is everything okay?"

"I'm fine." She quickly summed up why Hikaru had shown up at her door. "Is it okay if he spends the night?"

"Of course he can, honey. Do you remember where the spare futon is?" Ranka's voice held that special lit it only held while reminding his dense daughter to not be an idiot.

"Yes, I know where the spare futon is." Haruhi nodded even though Ranka could not see her.

"I'll be home at my usual time. Be safe!" And he was gone.

She turned back to Hikaru, and found him lying on his back atop her futon, and she smiled softly.

"Come here." He held his arms open.

She laid down beside him, then rolled half on top of him, her head on his chest, praying that he would not feel how fast her heart was beating.

She heard a strangled gasping sound rip from his throat. "Hikaru?" She tried to look up at him, but he held her in place with a hand atop her head.

A second later she felt something wet hit hair and she realized he was crying, but he did not wish for her to see him so vulnerable. So she said nothing, she just held him like he needed to be held.

When he finally let go and allowed her to move again, she saw that a little more than an hour had passed. "I'm sorry." He whispered the words softly as he got up to wash his face.

"You don't need to be sorry for needing to cry." She followed and hugged him from behind.

"Haruhi, have I ever told you how grateful I am to have you as a friend?" He cupped her cheek and leaned down, intending to kiss her cheek but she twisted around and his lips met hers instead.

He gasped and pulled back. "Haruhi?"

"Lets go back to bed." She took his hand and pulled him back to her bed, before kissing him again.

This time Hikaru did not pull away as the slow, sweet kisses continued, deepening gradually as she climbed into his lap.

Hikaru laid back again, pulling her down on top of him, his hands tame, only touching her back, hair and hips.

Even so, he was the one who first encouraged Haruhi to open her mouth as they kissed, and touched their tongues together for the first time.

Haruhi had always thought that her first kiss; first make-out session; would be full of awkward laughter, and soft blushes. Kissing Hikaru wasn't like that at all. Instead, she felt comfortable like she had kissed him a million times before, and electric sparks sizzled along her nerves with every soft brush of skin against skin.

She opened her mouth wider, as her hips wiggled against Hikaru's, responding to the heat pooling in her belly, and she felt him swell against her.

That thought gave her pause, made her stop the kisses. She knew what came next, in a very general way, and she knew what the warmth inside her and the pressure against her thigh meant. What she didn't know was how far he wanted to go.

"Hikaru? Do you want to stop or...?" A hand slipped under the hem of her sleep shirt to trace over the bare skin of her lower back.

"I want to keep going." He looked away, and swallowed so hard she could hear it. "But if you want to stop I understand. I'm not the one who..." He broke off again, searching for the right words.

"Who could end up pregnant?"

"Yeah. But Haruhi understand this; if we go much further, I'll need to cum before we can stop, even if its by my own hand as we kiss. So if you aren't ready to see that part of me, then we should stop now."

"I want to see all of you." She smiled down at him, and kissed him once more. This kiss was deep and needy, a far cry from the sweet, tender kisses they had been sharing. 

Her hand slipped down between them, to grip him through his pants.

He cried out as the kiss was broken, a gasping sound that made Haruhi's panties wet. 

She slid down the bed, praying that she knew what she was doing and wouldn't hurt him in her inexperience.

"Haruhi?" His voice was questioning as she knelt between his legs, and pulled both pants and boxers down until she could see all of him. "Oh..." His head fell back against the pillows as her mouth surrounded his tip.

It was like nothing she had ever experienced before; it was awkward, and the taste was salty and yet she felt more turned on than she had ever felt before.

A hand fell on top of her head, fingers tangling into her hair as Hikaru softly moaned out her name.

She was wetter than she had ever been before. Slipping a hand down her pants to rub her own clit wasn't enough. She wanted, needed, more.

Pulling away, she gave the tip one last caress with the tip of her tongue before standing up.

"Haruhi you'd better not be stop...ping..." Hikaru trailed off and almost stuttered as she peeled her sleep pants and underwear off. "What are you doing?"

"I want to feel your mouth on me as well." She knelt by his head and straddled his shoulders.

"Oh..." He surged up, kissing her most intimate parts before tonguing her clit.

She had to stretch her body to her max to take Hikaru back into her mouth, and even then she could only reach half of his length. The rest she stroked with her hand, but somehow the awkwardness of the angle only made what she was doing even hotter.

His tongue delved deep within her, then he was sucking on her clit.

It was like nothing she had ever felt before, and soon she was trembling like a freshly plucked guitar.

She moaned, low in her throat, every time he did something just right to her, and a coil inside her core grew tighter and tighter with each flick of his tongue over her.

"Hikaru!" She shrieked as she came, her body tensed above him, her head thrown back, the she fell forward. Heat splashed over her as he followed her and also came.

"Haruhi... you..." He broke off panting.

"Is something wrong?" She hauled herself up and turned around, crawling back up her bed to lie against his chest.

"No! Nothing is wrong! You called me by _my name! _You cried out Hikaru not..."

"Kaoru." She spoke the name in tandem with him. "I know who I am in bed with, and its not Kaoru."

"It made me happy, that's all." He hugged her tight for a moment.

She gently pulled away, standing on legs still trembling slightly from the force of her orgasm and went into the bathroom. 

"Hey, Haruhi? Mind if I undress?"

"Go ahead!" She used the toilet and washed up before retrieving something from her side of the medicine cabinet.

"Oh are you tired?" She came out to find him naked, but curled up around a pillow with his eyes closed.

"A bit yeah. It had been a long day." He looked up, and then, seeing what she held in her hand, sat up. "I'm not too tired though!"

"Good." She took off her top and laid down beside him.

"But... I want you to be on top."

"Huh?" She looked at him, confused.

"I don't know what I'm doing. I've never even kissed a girl before today and, besides Kaoru, I've never been naked in bed with anyone. And he doesn't count since it was innocent. I don't want to hurt you, and you know your body better than I do." He paused as he coaxed her into straddling his hips. "Boys are easier to pleasure than girls, at least typically, so teach me about your body. Please." He traced his hands over her stomach and up to cup her breasts.

"Okay." She rolled the condom down his shaft.

"Is that the one you got during health class?" The week before, their class had gotten a lesson on sex and reproductive health, both male and female, and the guys were all given condoms to practice with. Since she was attending school as a boy, Haruhi had been given one as well. "Mine is in my wallet."

"So we have two then?" A quick nod, and then she was lowering herself onto him.

"One for tonight and a spare." He gasped as she surrounded him.

"Its tight..." She sighed as she bottomed out; she was soaked but still feeling the burn of being stretched.

"Is this your first time as well?"

She nodded as she began to rock, rolling her hips against his, slowly at first, picking up speed as she grew accustomed to the motion.

Hikaru moaned, lying back and allowing her to stay in control, though his twitching hips belied his desire to be more active.

"Go ahead." She ground down against him experimentally.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Slowly, he began thrusting up into her, gentle at first, then rougher as her own pace smoothed yet roughened at the same time.

Slowly, they synced, moving as one and yet it wasn't quite enough for her.

"Hikaru!" She groaned, feeling the need coil deep inside her, there but just out of reach.

"I know." He shifted his hips, minutely changing the angle of his thrusts.

"There!" She screamed suddenly. "Yes yes there there HIKARU!" She froze as the coil broke.

"Haruhi!" He thrust once more up into her tight warmth, before flooding the condom with his seed.

"How was that?" She collapsed beside him.

"It was perfect. I could not have picked a more beautiful girl to lose my virginity with."

"You think I'm beautiful?" She was painfully aware of her boyish body and small breasts."

"I don't think it, I know it." He pulled her close with a kiss.

Her hands ran down sweat soaked skin as she kissed him back. "We need a shower."

"The tub looks too small for two but I think your shower is large enough."

"Yeah, it should be. Just." She stood up and led the way, adjusting the water as she heard him enter the bathroom behind her.

"When will Ranka be home?" He kissed the nape of her neck.

"He usually gets in at three in the morning."

"Oh, we have lots of time then." But the words were spoken through a yawn.

"You want another round?"

"No, not tonight. But I do want to naked cuddle you." He kissed her lips.

"That sounds wonderful." She reached for the generic body wash, and for once Hikaru didn't even notice the cheap scent as she washed his body and he washed hers.

Once clean, they collapsed together onto her futon, just as a phone started to ring.

Haruhi's hand found the phone first, and she answered without thinking. "Hello?"

"Haruhi? Why are you answering Hikaru's phone?" She sat up, recognizing Kaoru's voice.

"Oh... hang on." She handed the phone over.

"Kaoru?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm at Haruhi's. I felt lonely while you were out with Elizabeth but I'm fine now."

"Oh..." Haruhi was close enough to hear every word, and she did not miss the suspicion in that one word. "Did you...?"

"How was your date?" Hikaru quickly changed the subject."

"Dinner went well, and she came over to play some games with me but we ended up having sex instead."

"What? You lost your virginity tonight as well?"

For a long moment there was nothing but silence and then. "As well? You had sex with Haruhi?"

Hikaru looked over at Haruhi, as she took the phone. "Yes, we had sex but keep this between us okay?"

"Of course." Kaoru was sincere for once. "Sex is a big deal. And I already know how Tamaki will react." Kaoru was quiet again as the phone was handed back to Hikaru.

"I should let you go, just be safe okay? Haruhi can't hide her gender if her stomach swells." 

"I know. We used a condom." Hikaru sighed.

"Goodnight." The line went dead.

"We should get some sleep." Haruhi held open her arms and several minutes later they were sound asleep.

* * *

The first thing Ranka did when he got home from work was look in on Haruhi. He knew that a male friend was sleeping over, but he was still surprised to see them tangled up together, and naked.

He checked the trash, and found a single used condom, then he looked back at his daughter. She looked happy, so he decided to trust her.

As long as Hikaru Hitachiin didn't plant a baby inside her or make his girl cry, he would trust her.

If he did, then only heaven could help him. The thought brought a smile to Ranka's lips as he got out his own futon. 

In the morning he would talk to them, but for the time being he would let them sleep tangled up in each other.


End file.
